Au revoir mon ange
by Hannange
Summary: fic slash drama ecrite par satine


Auteur : Satine (satine.black@caramail.com) Série : Hercule Genre :slash Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas Résumé : Arès décide de se venger de son frère en s'en prenant à Iolas. Notes : je suis une grande fan de cette série qui est trop drôle. A chaque fois que je la regarde, je suis morte de rire. Bien sûr, le personnage de Iolas y est pour beaucoup !!!! Cette histoire est comme d'habitude super romantique mais c'est pas ma faute si c'est le genre que j'aime3   
  
Au revoir mon ange Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient. Hercule inspira profondément et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux. Dans quelques heures, il verrait Iolas et ensembles, ils voyageraient en direction de Corinthe où habitait Alcmène, la mère d'Hercule. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir. Mais plus que tout, il était heureux car il allait voir Iolas. Cela allait bientôt faire deux mois que les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vus et le chasseur manquait terriblement au demi-Dieu. C'était normal, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, étaient les deux meilleurs amis du monde et quand on voyait l'un, on était sûr de voir l'autre derrière ou à côté. Mais dernièrement, chacun avait eu des choses à faire de son côté et donc, les deux amis avaient dû se séparer, tout en se donnant rendez-vous pour aller voir Alcmène. Et le jour était enfin venu. Hercule commença à marcher plus vite. Il était vraiment impatient de revoir son ami. Deux mois avaient été trop longs et il se promit qu'à partir de maintenant, il ferait tout pour ne plus être séparé de Iolas. C'est vrai après tout, c'était déjà assez dur comme cela d'aimer Iolas avec chaque fibre de son être sans un quelconque espoir de retour, alors s'il fallait en plus ne plus le voir, autant mourir tout de suite. Il soupira et une brève expression de tristesse passa sur son visage. Il ne savait pas quand il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il savait juste qu'un jour, il avait vu Nébula draguer Iolas et qu'il avait alors été envahi par une indescriptible jalousie. Un peu étonné par cette réaction, il avait d'abord nié ses sentiments. En effet, il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes et avait quand même été marié deux fois, avec Déjanire et Séréna. Mais, ses sentiments n'avaient fait que s'amplifier au fil du temps qu'il passait avec son meilleur ami. Il les avait donc acceptés tout en sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais réciprocités puisque Iolas lui aussi avait été marié...Hercule ne niait pas l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour ses deux épouses. Il les avait tendrement chéries, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce qu'il éprouvait pour son meilleur ami. Déjanire et Séréna occuperaient toujours une place dans son cœur mais maintenant, il était amoureux de Iolas. Face à cette situation, Hercule avait enfoui profondément ses sentiments et s'était résolu à profiter au maximum de l'amitié que Iolas lui offrait. Il savait que ça ne serait jamais assez pour son cœur mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher un petit espoir de vivre tout au fond de lui même. Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues quand un grand vent de roses se mit à tourbillonner devant lui. Ceux-ci commencèrent à prendre forme humaine et bientôt, la déesse de l'amour se tenait devant Hercule. Ce dernier salua brièvement sa sœur. En temps normal, il aurait pris plus de temps pour bavarder avec elle. En effet, contrairement à la plupart des autres Dieux de l'Olympe qui étaient mesquins et cruels, elle avait toujours été agréable avec lui et il l'aimait bien. Mais là, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Iolas l'attendait.  
- Hercule, il faut que je te parle. Sa voix était très sérieuse et Hercule y décela même une pointe d'urgence.  
- Je t'écoute, mais fais vite. J'ai rendez-vous avec Iolas.  
- Cela le concerne justement. Hercule sentit son cœur commencer à s'accélérer sous l'effet de la panique et il se força à rester calme. Il inspira et expira lentement et attendit que sa sœur continue et s'explique.  
- Comme tu le sais, pour te protéger, Zeus notre père a fait  
établir une loi sur l'Olympe où il interdit expressément aux Dieux de  
se tuer les uns les autres sous peine de connaître sa colère. Ainsi,  
aucun autre Dieu ne peut s'attaquer à toi. Crois-moi, cette loi ne  
plaît pas à tout le monde et surtout pas à Arès, mais il la respecte. Hercule acquiesça. Il savait que le Dieu de la guerre donnerait tout pour pouvoir le tuer. Mais même lui n'oserait désobéir au roi des Dieux.  
- Malheureusement, il a très mal pris la mort de Stavros et il  
estime que c'est ta faute. Il a donc décidé de se venger en s'en  
prenant à la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. Comme il ne peut  
s'en prendre à ta mère puisque Zeus l'a quand même aimée, il a décidé  
de tuer Iolas. Je l'ai entendu qui en parlait à Discorde et je suis  
alors venue te prévenir immédiatement. Hercule sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non, Arès ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sans Iolas, sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Il savait que son ami savait de défendre mais que pouvait un mortel contre un Dieu? Iolas n'avait aucune chance. Il secoua la tête, il devait empêcher ça. Il remercia sa sœur et commença à courir vers le lieu où il devait rencontrer son ami. Il espérait qu'il n'arriverait pas trop tard. Aphrodite le regarda partir tristement.  
- Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle et elle disparut dans son vent  
de roses. Le temps était splendide. Iolas leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et il sourit en entendant les oiseaux chanter. Une petite brise vint lui caresser le visage et il soupira de bonheur. Il était heureux. En effet, dans quelques heures, il allait revoir la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Hercule. Ce dernier était tout pour lui. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère et son compagnon d'armes. Mais surtout, c'était son âme sœur. Quand il avait rencontré Hercule pour la première fois à l'académie, Iolas était tombé fou amoureux. Son ami n'avait jamais montré plus que l'amitié pour lui, alors il avait tu ses sentiments et les avaient profondément enterrés. Il savait qu'Hercule ne l'aimerait jamais de cette façon mais, même si ça faisait mal d'aimer sans espoir de retour, c'étaient les deux meilleurs amis du monde et quelque part, ça suffisait. A sa façon, il avait aimé sa femme Anya. C'était plus de la tendresse fraternelle que de l'amour mais avec elle, il avait eu l'impression d'oublier un peu ce mal d'amour. Quand Hercule s'était lui aussi marié et deux fois en plus, il avait encore plus profondément enterré ses sentiments et s'était juré que son ami ne les saurait jamais. Il souffrait de voir Hercule avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui mais si son ami était heureux, alors c'était le plus important. A la mort d'Anya, de Déjanire et ensuite de Séréna, les deux amis s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et désormais, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Sauf évidemment quand ils avaient chacun des obligations auxquelles ils devaient faire face et que cela impliquait qu'ils se séparent. Comme maintenant. Ces deux mois avaient été horribles pour Iolas, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de revoir son ami et de passer un maximum de temps avec lui. Il espérait qu'après leur visite chez Alcmène, ils pourraient aller pêcher ou chasser. En fait, ce qu'ils feraient n'aurait aucune importance. Non, ce qui comptait, c'étaient qu'ils soient ensembles. Soudain, on entendit un grondement et Arès, le Dieu de la guerre, apparut devant Iolas.  
- Mais regardez qui est là, c'est le petit chien-chien de mon  
cher frère...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Arès ? demanda froidement Iolas.  
- Oh mais c'est très simple. Hercule a tué Stavros qui était  
une personne très importante pour moi. Alors j'ai décidé de tuer la  
personne la plus importante pour lui, à savoir toi. En disant ces mots, le dieu de la guerre leva la main et en un instant, un éclair se forma dans sa main. Iolas recula, mais il eut à peine le temps de bouger qu'Arès avait lancé sa décharge d'énergie. Le mortel reçut l'éclair en plein cœur. Il se figea et regarda sa poitrine. Il n'y avait aucune trace apparente, mais il sentait son cœur le brûler et se contracter douloureusement. Il gémit de douleur et s'évanouit. Sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne touche le sol fut pour Hercule. Quant à Arès, il regarda le chasseur avec mépris.  
- Ton cœur va te brûler de plus en plus et arrivera un moment  
où il explosera. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela prendra beaucoup de  
temps et tu vas souffrir énormément. J'ai hâte de voir la tête que  
fera Hercule quand il te verra comme ça... Il éclata alors d'un rire cruel et disparut. Hercule courrait. Il n'avait qu'un seul but en tête, c'était arriver à temps pour sauver Iolas. Enfin, il arriva à l'endroit où lui et son ami s'était donné rendez-vous. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la forme inanimée de son ami et sentit son cœur se figer.  
- Non, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Iolas... Et il se précipita vers son ami. Il souleva tendrement la forme inerte et la prit dans ses bras.  
- Iolas, réponds-moi, je t'en prie, tu ne peux pas mourir... Le chasseur ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait si mal et rester évanoui était si tentant. Mais il devait se réveiller, Hercule le demandait et il n'avait jamais rien su refuser à son ami.  
- Hé, Hercule...Sa voix était faible. Je...Je suis content de te  
voir...  
- Iolas, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je vais t'amener  
chez le médecin et en un rien de temps, tu seras sur pieds. Je te le  
promets...  
- Non, c'est fini. Je vais mourir, je le sais...  
- Non, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Les larmes s'étaient mises  
à couler librement sur les joues du demi-Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je vais  
faire si tu meurs, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...Je t'aime Iolas,  
tellement. Vis et je te le montrerais...  
- Oh, Hercule, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu que tu me dises  
ces mots. Iolas s'était mis lui aussi à pleurer. Je suis si heureux,  
je t'aime aussi...  
- Alors ne me laisse pas seul ici...  
- Hercule, tu as beau être un demi-Dieu, il y a des choses  
contre lesquelles toi-même tu ne peux pas lutter...  
- Oh Iolas...commença à sangloter Hercule. Le chasseur sourit à travers ses propres larmes et levant sa main, il la fit glisser le long de la joue de son ami.  
- Je t'aime Hercule, pour toujours, ne l'oublie jamais... Une expression de souffrance passa sur son visage quand son cœur se contracta une dernière fois avant d'exploser. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il rendit son dernier soupir, dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait aimé si longtemps.  
- Iolas ? Iolas ? Hercule commença à secouer le corps de son ami, mais celui-ci resta inerte.  
  
- Non, non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas arriver, il ne  
peut pas mourir, non ! hurla de douleur Hercule. Il baissa la tête et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, après tout quelle importance, il posa le corps de son ami et se leva. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, mais ils étaient secs. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser et il se sentait si vide...Comme si on venait de lui arracher une partie vitale de lui même. Et, c'était vrai. Iolas avait été la personne la plus importante à ses yeux et sans sa présence à ses côtés, Hercule n'était plus qu'un mort en sursis. Et, il se sentait tellement anéanti qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'en vouloir à Arès. Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à crier.  
- Zeus, je sais que tu m'entends, il faut que je te parle et  
tout de suite ! Soudain, les cieux s'obscurcirent et dans un éclair, le roi des Dieux apparut. Hercule regarda son père avec mépris. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé car Zeus ne s'était jamais occupé de lui et l'abandon de son père avait laissé une plaie béante qui ne cicatriserait sans doute jamais.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hercule ? Zeus savait que son fils ne l'aimait pas et savait combien cela avait dû coûter à Hercule de faire appel à lui.  
- Arès a tué Iolas. Je veux que tu lui redonnes la vie. Tu  
peux le faire, tu es le roi des Dieux.  
- Hercule, Arès sera puni comme il se doit pour avoir  
délibérément tué un mortel mais tu sais que je ne peux ressusciter ton  
ami. C'est contre les règles de l'Olympe. Tu le sais pourtant. Tu me  
l'avais déjà demandé pour Déjanire et Séréna.  
- Mais, Iolas est plus important, insista Hercule. J'ai  
surmonté la disparition de mes deux épouses mais je n'arriverais pas à  
surmonter la sienne, je l'aime trop. S'il te plaît...  
- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire... Hercule sentit son dernier espoir s'effondrer et il baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de désespoir. Très bien, il ne restait plus alors qu'une solution...  
- D'accord mais je veux alors que tu fasses deux choses pour  
moi. Zeus regarda son fils avec suspicion.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tout d'abord, je veux que tu m'emmènes au temple d'Arès et,  
ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant son père froncer les sourcils, ce  
n'est pas pour le tuer. Je veux juste prendre un objet que j'ai laissé  
là-bas.  
- Très bien, je te crois. C'est le moins que je puisse faire  
pour toi...Et en un instant, Hercule fut transporté devant le temple de  
son frère. Il regarda autour de lui et vit l'objet qu'il cherchait. Ce  
dernier était enfoncé dans la pierre, mais Hercule n'eut aucune  
difficulté à le récupérer. Il sourit brièvement, le rangea dans un  
mouchoir et le cacha dans sa poche. Quand il eut fini, il appela à  
nouveau son père qui apparut immédiatement.  
- Maintenant, je dois aller voir ma mère. Je dois lui dire  
quelque chose de très important. Zeus ne posa pas de questions et transporta son fils devant la maison d'Alcmène, à Corinthe. Le demi-Dieu vit d'abord Jason et salua son beau-père et ami de l'académie.  
  
- Hé Jason !  
- Hercule, tu es enfin arrivé, s'exclama l'ancien roi de  
Corinthe, je suis content de te voir... Mais, où est Iolas ? Hercule dissimula avec peine la douleur qu'il ressentit en entendant le nom aimé, et c'est d'une voix qu'il espérait tranquille qu'il répondit :  
- Oh, il viendra plus tard, il n'avait pas encore terminé ce  
qu'il avait à faire.  
- Ah d'accord. Au fait, Alcmène est dans le jardin. Hercule remercia son ami et alla voir sa mère. Celle-ci était en train de couper des fleurs quand elle entendit du bruit. Elle se retourna et un grand sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut son fils.  
- Hercule, dit-elle en serrant son fils très fort dans ses  
bras.  
- Maman, je suis tellement content de te revoir. Alcmène regarda son fils. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'elle n'aima pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Et où est Iolas ?  
- Il n'y a rien maman. Iolas est resté à Naxos, il mentit, et  
je suis passé te dire que j'allais le rejoindre. Donc, tu ne me verras  
pas avant un certain temps. Alcmène sentit que son fils ne disait pas la vérité mais fit semblant d'acquiescer. Hercule regarda sa mère et lui sourit tendrement.  
- Je t'aime maman, ne l'oublie jamais. Hercule serra une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras et sans un regard en arrière, il partit. Alcmène regarda son fils partir avec un mauvais pressentiment dans le cœur. Elle avait l'étrange impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait mais c'était impossible. Elle se traita de folle et se remit à son travail. Quand il se fut éloigné de la maison de sa mère, Hercule appela à nouveau son père. Ce dernier apparut quelques instants plus tard.  
- Je veux que tu me ramènes à l'endroit où Iolas est mort et  
après, je n'ai plus besoin de toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes mon fils ?  
- Cela ne te regarde pas. Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi et  
d'un coup, je t'intéresse ? Hercule savait qu'il était dur mais la blessure était trop profonde. Zeus ne répondit pas et en un instant, Hercule se retrouva à l'endroit où l'homme de sa vie était mort. Il s'approcha du corps et regarda son amour.  
- Oh, Iolas, attends-moi, je vais bientôt te rejoindre... Il sortit alors l'objet qu'il avait récupéré au temple d'Arès et le regarda. C'était un couteau qui avait une particularité bien précise. En effet, il avait été trempé dans du sang de biche d'or, la seule matière au monde capable de tuer un Dieu. Hercule s'allongea par terre, prit le corps de Iolas dans le bras gauche et de sa main droite, il se plongea le couteau dans le cœur avant de le retirer d'un geste vif. Il savait que son sang allait rapidement être empoisonné par le sang de la biche d'or. Il serra alors le mortel tendrement dans ses bras et attendit que la mort ne le clame. Quelques mois plus tard... Alcmène sortit de sa maison, des fleurs à la main, et c'est d'un pas tranquille qu'elle se dirigea vers le fond de son jardin. Là, il y avait un immense arbre et en dessous, une simple stèle de pierre sur laquelle on pouvait lire : Ici, gît Hercule, le plus grand héros que la terre ait jamais connu ainsi que Iolas, son ami, son frère et son grand amour. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre... Elle déposa ses fleurs et s'agenouilla.  
- Oh Hercule, si tu savais comme tu me manques... J'espère que  
tu es heureux là-haut. Je suppose que oui puisque tu es avec lui... J'ai  
toujours su que tu l'aimais. Une mère sait quand son fils est  
amoureux... Je ne suis pas triste mon fils. Je sais que nous nous  
reverrons mais pas tout de suite. En attendant ce jour, sache que je  
t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais... Elle se leva et rentra chez elle. Aux Champs Elysées, deux hommes dorment sur un banc. Le plus grand a les cheveux longs et châtains. Il tient le plus petit homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier a les cheveux blonds et bouclés. Ils sourient tous les deux. Ils sont heureux car ils sont ensembles et car ils s'aiment. Et ils ont toute l'éternité pour cela. 


End file.
